De l'utilité d'une éprouvette
by Lusaka
Summary: L'histoire d'une pauvre et innocente éprouvette qui croisa malencontreusement le chemin de Severus Snape et de son ami d'enfance, Lucius Malfoy. slash SSLM OS


**Disclaimer :** les personnages sont à Rowling

**Couple :** Lucius Malfoy et Severus Snape.

**Résumé :** C'est l'histoire d'une pauvre et innocente éprouvette qui croisa malencontreusement le chemin de Severus Snape et de son ami d'enfance, Lucius Malfoy.

**Petit post it : **Alors voici un petit OS qui au départ était prévu pour être absolument du grand n'importe quoi, et certainement pas ce que vous allez lire. Et puis, à l'instar de notre amie l'éprouvette, j'ai croisé le chemin de ma bêta lectrice en chef, j'ai nommé : Griffouine. La création de cet OS s'en trouva toute chamboulée, et c'est pourquoi, je le lui dédie bien humblement. Elle le mérite parce que non seulement elle écrit bien (cf. "peine capitale"), mais en plus, c'est une dessinatrice de talent !

Donc Griffy, cet OS est pour toi. Bisous et bonne lecture à tous.

* * *

**De l'utilité d'une éprouvette.**

Un bruit sourd retentit dans le salon principal du manoir de la famille Malfoy, et Severus Snape sortit de la cheminée. Ses longs cheveux noirs frappaient doucement ses épaules recouvertes d'une cape soyeuse dont le noir brillant ne rendait son allure que plus noble. Un elfe apparut aussitôt sur le tapis persan de la pièce.

- Mon maître arrive Monsieur, minauda-t-il en se penchant jusqu'à terre.

Le ténébreux visiteur ne prit pas la peine de répondre, mais se dirigea plutôt à pas mesurés vers une commode à l'intérieur de laquelle il savait trouver une bouteille de cognac. Il s'en servit un large verre et plongea son regard vers le parc du manoir, par l'une des grandes fenêtres du salon.

La vue était admirable. Quelques cygnes se promenaient, et dans leurs plumes blanches se reflétaient les rayons rouges du soleil couchant.

- Severus ! lança une voix puissante dans son dos. Je t'en prie, fais comme chez toi.

Le maître des potions se retourna et dévisagea le nouvel arrivant.

- Merci Lucius, répondit-il en esquissant un rictus. Je te sers ? ajouta-t-il en désignant la bouteille de cognac.

- Ça ira, non, refusa l'homme de la maison.

Celui-ci portait une robe de chambre aux reflets verts et argents, et ses longs cheveux blonds étaient attachés dans un catogan parfait. Il croisa les bras sur sa poitrine en fixant son invité.

- Nous allions passer à table, tu veux rester dîner ?

- Non merci, répondit Severus. Je ne fais que passer.

- C'est soudain, tu aurais pu prévenir.

- Les affaires sont les affaires Lucius. Je ne fais qu'obéir aux ordres.

- Aux ordres d'un vieux fou, se moqua le blond en s'asseyant dans un large fauteuil.

- Pas si vieux, et pas si fou Lucius, méfie-toi.

- Bref, pourquoi t'envoie-t-il ?

- Comment va mon filleul ?

- Il va bien, mais ne réponds pas à mes questions par d'autres questions.

- Je ne détournais pas le sujet, c'est ton fils qui m'amène.

- Drago ? s'étonna Malfoy.

- Tu ne devines pas ? lança Seveurs en ricanant.

Le maître des lieux le fixa un moment, plongé dans ses pensées, puis, enfin, sembla comprendre. Il ricana à son tour et tendit une main.

- Allez, j'ai compris. Donne-moi sa lettre. Il va être content tu sais, rajouta-t-il en prenant le parchemin que Snape lui tendait enfin. Ça fait plusieurs mois qu'il nous en parle.

- Normal, répondit Severus en haussant les épaules. Il a intérêt à aller à Serpentard.

- Evidemment.

Un silence tranquille s'installa pendant que Lucius Malfoy lisait la lettre qui invitait son fils à s'inscrire en première année à l'école de sorcellerie de Poudlard. Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire et repensa à sa propre lettre. Il avait été si heureux ce jour-là.

Plongé dans sa lecture, il n'avait pas fait attention aux mouvements de son invité. Celui-ci avait posé son verre sur une table basse et était à présent juste derrière le fauteuil de son hôte. Il se pencha et lui souffla dans le cou.

- Cissy est là ? murmura-t-il suavement.

Malfoy bondit hors du fauteuil en froissant la lettre d'un mouvement incontrôlé.

- Je t'ai fait peur ? s'étonna Snape en faisant la moue.

- Je lisais imbécile ! reprocha le blond en pliant le parchemin dans une poche de sa robe de chambre. Et oui, elle est là puisque je t'ai dit que nous allions manger.

- Ah, soupira Snape. Alors je vais vous laisser.

- Tu t'en retournes dans tes cachots, grand maître ? se moqua le blond.

- Va donner sa lettre à ton fils, siffla Severus, et cesse de dire des âneries.

Lucius Malfoy n'eut pas le temps de répliquer : le brun disparaissait déjà dans une volute verte étincelante. Il resta quelques instants face à la cheminée, les yeux rêveurs, avant de quitter le salon.

L'été s'achevait. Tout l'indiquait : le vent froid qui ébouriffait les plumes des cygnes dans le parc, les douleurs dorsales de sa femme, la mine réjouie de son fils, le courrier incessant du ministère… Mais surtout, au-delà de tous ces signes, c'était le retour de Severus Snape qui lui faisait sentir les douceurs de l'automne débutant.

Le professeur de potion s'était éloigné de toute vie pendant les deux mois de l'été, sous prétexte de faire des recherches sur une plante encore méconnue dans son domaine.

Ceci était la raison officielle.

Mais Lucius connaissait la version officieuse. En réalité, un mois avant les vacances, les deux hommes s'étaient laissés allés à certaines actions réprimandées par certaines morales. Bref, Lucius avait trompé sa femme avec le parrain de son filleul. Les circonstances de cette première fois étaient telles que les deux hommes préférèrent les oublier, d'un commun accord, sans réellement se concerter.

Mais le mal était fait : l'attirance était réelle. Lucius avait beau se retenir, lorsqu'il croisait Severus, l'envie de le plaquer contre un mur, de le lécher, le mordiller, l'embrasser… cette envie était tenace. Et Severus, de son côté, avait vécu le dernier mois de cours comme un calvaire. Jamais les élèves Gryffondors des sept années confondues n'avaient eu autant de points en moins en si peu de temps. "Frustration sexuelle", diront certains.

Cela c'était avéré juste. Le soir même de la clôture de l'année scolaire, Snape était venu rendre visite à la famille Malfoy. Ce soir-là, Cissy avait emmené son fils à une exposition de balais. Ce soir-là, Lucius était seul. Ce soir-là fut leur deuxième fois.

Les circonstances étaient beaucoup moins noyées dans l'alcool que la première fois. Les deux hommes étaient donc beaucoup plus confiants en leur mouvement. Ils savaient ce qu'ils faisaient, et ils savaient qu'ils le voulaient.

Mais la réalité restait la même : Lucius était marié et avait un fils. C'était, il en était certain, la raison officieuse de la disparition temporelle de Severus Snape.

Le brun était revenu une semaine avant la rentrée. Le jour de son retour, Lucius était allé le voir à Poudlard. L'envie était trop forte. Cependant, il ne put voir l'objet de ses désirs et ce n'est que deux jours après que Severus était venu au manoir.

**- flash back -**

Ne trouvant personne dans le salon, Severus s'engagea un peu plus loin dans la maison. Un elfe apparu, lui annonçant que son maître et sa maîtresse était dans la véranda. Le brun ne put s'empêcher de grimacer, mais il s'y rendit tout de même.

- Une visite de courtoisie mon cher Severus ? lança Cissy en l'apercevant.

- Tu m'aurais reproché de ne pas vous rendre visite à mon retour en Angleterre, répondit l'interpellé en faisant une rapide et simple révérence.

C'est en relevant la tête qu'il croisa le regard de son ami d'enfance : le blond ne s'attendait visiblement pas à le voir. La façade froide du grand Malfoy s'effritait doucement. Son regard s'allumait, sa bouche s'entrouvrait. Tout en lui montrait le plaisir qu'il avait de revoir le brun. Un plaisir qui ne cachait pas un certain désir. Cissy, qui lui tournait le dos, ne s'en aperçut absolument pas.

- Comment était ton voyage alors ? demanda-t-elle au brun.

Severus dû faire un effort pour se détacher du regard gris et se reconcentrer sur son hôtesse. Pendant ce temps, Lucius se recomposait un visage neutre.

- Magnifique ! répondit Snape. J'ai découvert beaucoup de choses.

- Tant mieux alors, sourit la femme. Bien, je vais vous laisser entre hommes. Drago doit se sentir seul. A plus tard Severus.

Le brun la salua de la tête. Lorsque la porte de la véranda se referma, les deux hommes ne changèrent pas d'attitude pour autant.

- Tu veux un verre ? lança Lucius d'une voix neutre.

- Non, merci. Je ne reste pas longtemps.

Le blond arrêta sa main qui se tendait déjà vers la bouteille et le fixa d'un regard perçant. Il hocha la tête et finit par lui désigner un fauteuil.

- Comment vas-tu ?

La question semblait tomber comme un coup de couteau.

- Je vais comme toi tu vas, sans doute, répondit Snape en s'asseyant.

Le ton changeait, imperceptiblement. La conversation s'engageait sur un terrain plus glissant. Les deux regards s'accrochèrent. Le langage du corps vaut mieux que les mots.

- Je… Tu m'as manqué, avoua enfin le blond. Mais…

- Mais Cissy est une femme admirable, je sais, soupira le brun. C'est pourquoi je ne reste pas longtemps. Mais je repasserai.

**- fin flash back -**

Et il était repassé, en effet. A chaque fois, les deux hommes avaient eu l'occasion de se retrouver seuls, et à chaque fois, leurs yeux parlaient pour eux. Lucius ne tentait rien, mais Severus ne ratait aucune occasion pour le frôler, lui souffler dans le cou comme il l'avait fait quelques instants plus tôt alors qu'il lisait la lette de Draco, se lécher les lèvres…

Lucius soupira en rentrant dans la salle à manger où l'attendaient sa femme et son fils. Il craquerait encore, il le savait.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Severus jeta la poudre grise dans le chaudron qui bouillonna bruyamment avant de prendre une couleur violette. Il repoussa une mèche sur son front moite et observa les tourbillonnements à la surface du liquide.

- Pas assez d'asphodèle, murmura-t-il.

Il se retourna vers son établis et eut un sursaut : appuyé sur la table en bois se trouvait l'homme de ses pensées.

- C'est ça que tu cherches ? demanda le blond en désignant un petit sac de tissu contenant de la poudre.

- Non Lucius, ça c'est de la poudre d'os de licorne, répondit Severus en se moquant légèrement. Je peux savoir ce que tu fais là ? ajouta-t-il en attrapant un autre sac contenant cette fois la poudre d'asphodèle.

Le blond ne répondit pas tout de suite. Il se déplaça d'abord légèrement sur le côté pour observer son amant verser un peu de poudre. Aussitôt, la liqueur prit une couleur tirant plus dans les bleus clairs.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

- De l'aphrodisiaque, répondit Snape d'une voix monocorde tout en tournant une large cuillère dans le chaudron.

- Quoi ? s'exclama Lucius.

Le brun ricana en secouant la tête.

- C'est juste une potion contre la grippe mon pauvre ami, se moqua-t-il. Pomfresh m'en commande toujours plusieurs chaudrons en prévision de la rentrée. Mais tu ne m'as pas répondu. Que fais-tu ici ? Et comment es-tu entré ?

A son tour, le blond ricana. Il observa Severus poser ses ustensiles et baisser le feu avant de parler.

- Je suis rentré par ta cheminée qui est reliée avec la mienne, tu te souviens ?

- Je croyais avoir fermé la porte de mon laboratoire.

- Tu ne voulais pas me voir ? grogna le blond.

Severus attrapa un torchon pour s'essuyer les mains et fixa son amant d'un regard amusé.

- J'aurais été embêté si tu étais arrivé avant la fin de la préparation, lâcha-t-il en désignant le chaudron du menton.

- Je vois, grommela Lucius. Tu sais que tu vas me payer cette insolence ?

- Mais, j'espère bien, murmura Snape en reposant le torchon.

- Ta potion est finie ? demanda le blond en se rapprochant de l'autre homme.

- Oui, il faudra juste rajouter un peu d'eau de cristal dans dix minutes, expliqua Severus d'un ton de nouveau le plus neutre possible. Mais l'éprouvette est déjà prête, rajouta-t-il en désignant un petit présentoir sur lequel reposaient en effet plusieurs tubes dont l'un contenait effectivement de l'eau.

- On a donc dix minutes de libre devant nous.

- Qu'as-tu fait de ta femme et de ton fils ? susurra Snape en fixant le blond qui était à présent juste devant lui.

- Es-tu obligé de parler d'eux ? grogna Malfoy.

Severus n'eut pas le temps de répondre. La bouche en colère de son amant avait déjà pris possession de la sienne. Une langue mouillée passa sur les lèvres pâles du professeur de potion qui les pressait et se retenait de les ouvrir.

- Abandonne Sevy, murmura Lucius.

- Ne m'appelle pas mmrgf…

Le blond en avait aussitôt profité pour pénétré l'antre interdite. Ses mains pâles agrippèrent les hanches de l'autre homme. Des gémissements jaillirent et ricochèrent contre les murs froids du cachot. Le temps leur avait paru trop long à tous les deux. Severus plongea enfin ses mains dans les cheveux blonds et entreprit de défaire l'attache. Ainsi, il put entremêlé ses doigts dans les mèches douces.

Lucius embrassait sa nuque avec douceur tout en ramenant ses mains sur ses épaules. Une cape noire tomba au sol. D'autres vêtements suivirent rapidement. La peau de l'autre était comme un aimant. Ils devaient se sentir, se toucher, se goûter.

- Tu m'as encore cherché tout à l'heure dans le salon hein ? susurra Lucius en faisant glisser le pantalon du maître de potion.

- A peine, gémit Snape.

- Cissy aurait pu rentrer, mais non, tu voulais jouer au flatteur.

Le ton était doux, mais le reproche était là.

- Tu sais que tu vas être puni ? murmura encore le blond en s'accroupissant devant une virilité déjà bien tendue.

- Lucius, lança Severus d'un ton froid, tu parles trop.

Le blond n'eut que le temps d'esquisser un sourire avant de sentir deux mains agripper ses longs cheveux et le pousser vers l'objet de son désir. Le sexe pénétra jusqu'au fond de sa gorge brusquement. Snape gémit, mais garda ses mains sur la tête de son amant. Celui-ci ne se laissa pas faire pour autant et adopta son propre rythme. Un rythme lent, très lent. Des vas et viens qui parcouraient toute la longueur de ce membre dressé avec paresse.

- Va… plus vite... bordel, grogna le brun.

- Non Sevy, retiens-toi et...

- On ne parle pas la bouche pleine, fichu blond, coupa Snape en serrant la chevelure blonde plus fortement.

Lucius n'eut pas d'autre choix que de suivre la cadence imposée par son amant. Mais lorsqu'il sentit celui-ci prêt de venir, il se dégagea d'un mouvement brusque et se redressa. Dans le même mouvement, il poussa Severus sur l'établit et fit définitivement glisser son propre pantalon au sol.

- Aaah…, gémit le brun.

- Je veux que nous jouissons ensemble, lui murmura Malfoy en lui léchant le lobe de l'oreille. Alors retiens-toi encore un peu.

Le blond se pencha de nouveau. Severus agrippa le bord de la table et écarta automatiquement les jambes sous la caresse intime que lui procurait son compagnon. Il se sentait au bord de la jouissance, rien ne pouvait l'arrêter. La langue mutine du blond le fit gémir encore plus. Dans un élan de sadisme, Lucius s'éloigna un peu avant de revenir.

- Aah… Lu… Lucius, je vais…

- Non, non, minauda le blond en se redressant pour l'embrasser. Pas encore.

Il inséra aussitôt un doigt dans l'entrée préparée.

- Ahh… cria Snape. Non… Putain ! Lucius, je ne veux pas jouir sur mon établis !

- Hein ?

Le blond comprit enfin l'urgence de la situation. Son amant se tordait sous lui, agrippant la table, au bord de l'orgasme le plus puissant. Il eut envie de sourire face à cette vision, mais le regard noir du professeur l'arrêta.

- Fais quelque chose…, souffla Severus tandis que le premier doigt était rejoint par un deuxième. Mais pas çaaa…, cria-t-il alors.

Le blond eut quelques remords en entendant ce cri de détresse. Avisant les éprouvettes vides à côté d'eux, il en attrapa une de sa main libre d'un mouvement rapide et la plaça sur le sexe tendu de Severus. Puis il se pencha avec douceur sur son torse qu'il parsema de légers baisers.

- Tu peux y aller Sévy, murmura-t-il d'une voix grave.

Un long gémissement retentit dans la pièce.

- Oh putain Sév… je pourrais jouir rien qu'en te voyant le faire.

- Idiot, sourit Snape, enfin libéré, en embrassant la bouche qui le tentait.

- Mais je sais me retenir, moi, susurra le blond en ajoutant un troisième doigt.

- Aah…

Le blond reposa l'éprouvette rapidement pour pouvoir disposer de nouveau de sa main avec laquelle il caressa la moindre parcelle de peau qui s'étalait devant lui, sur la paillasse. Il savait pourquoi il aimait toucher ce corps. La peau brune était recouverte d'une légère humidité, rendant l'atmosphère plus chaude encore.

Il ne put tenir plus longtemps. Il ôta ses doigts et pénétra le brun d'un coup de reins violent. Severus poussa un long cri rauque en même temps que Lucius. La cadence s'accéléra rapidement. Deux mois avaient marqué leurs pensées d'une trop forte envie. Lucius se laissa aller, contractant tout ses muscles, serrant les hanches de son partenaire pour le maintenir, avant de retomber, essoufflé sur le torse brun.

Les deux bouches se trouvèrent automatiquement, dans un baiser langoureux. Les langues dansèrent un vieux ballet pendant que les doigts s'entremêlaient. Aucune parole n'était nécessaire. Les deux hommes savaient que cette troisième fois ne seraient encore pas la dernière. Severus déposa un léger baiser sur les lèvres du blond avant d'être distrait par un petit sifflement.

- Qu'est-ce que… commença-t-il.

Il se redressa, repoussant légèrement Lucius. Le sifflement se faisait de plus en plus fort. L'esprit encore un peu embué par l'exercice intense qu'il venait de faire, Severus réalisa soudain que le bruit provenait de sa potion anti-grippe.

- Merde ! L'eau de cristal ! s'exclama-t-il.

Lucius ouvrit de grands yeux face au danger imminent. Le chaudron tremblait légèrement sur le feu, et la potion menaçait de déborder. Il ne laissa pas le temps à Severus de le repousser. Plus rapide que le professeur, il attrapa l'éprouvette et versa le contenu dans le chaudron qui se calma aussitôt pour prendre une couleur entre le vert et le marron, assez étrange.

- Il était moins une, soupira le blond.

- Lucius…

- C'est drôle, je n'avais pas souvenir que la potion anti-grippe avait cette couleur, s'étonna le blond en se penchant sur le chaudron.

- Lucius…

- Mais peut-être est-ce là une potion de ton invention ? ajouta-t-il en se tournant vers le brun. Ben quoi ?

Le regard de Snape avait en effet de quoi étonner. Celui-ci, toujours complètement nu et à moitié allongé sur la paillasse, avaient les sourcils froncés et ses yeux noirs profondément ancrés dans ceux de son amant.

- Je n'ai inventé aucune potion anti-grippe Malfoy, siffla-t-il doucement, trop doucement. Celle-ci était censée avoir la même couleur bleu pâle que celle que tu buvais quand tu n'étais encore qu'un pauvre serpentard abruti.

- Mais, commença Lucius en jetant un regard vers les éprouvettes.

Et il comprit… L'éprouvette contenant l'eau de cristal reposait toujours sur la paillasse. Il jeta un coup d'œil à celle qu'il tenait à la main, et aperçut un reste de liquide poisseux au fond.

- Je… Je suis désolé Sevy, murmura-t-il en relevant les yeux vers son amant.

- Cours Malfoy… Cours ! hurla Snape en se redressant enfin.

- Aaaaaaaah !

Le blond lâcha l'éprouvette et sortit du laboratoire en courant, ne se souciant guère de sa nudité, poursuivit par un Snape qui comptait bien lui faire payer cette grave erreur, ainsi que, pourquoi pas, son sadisme sexuel.

**THE END**

* * *

_Enfin... je dis que c'est la fin, mais il risque fortement d'y avoir d'autres petits OS de ce genre avec le même couple. Quoi qu'il en soit, si cette histoire vous a plu, vous aimerez également les deux illustrations qu'en a fait Griffouine. Vous pourrez les trouver dans le sommaire sur mon profil. Merci beaucoup d'avoir lu et à bientôt ! _


End file.
